


Hold the line

by LoenaAdams



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: College, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Robbe is obivous, Sander is a misunderstood dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoenaAdams/pseuds/LoenaAdams
Summary: The truth is, that Robbe didn't know how to feel about this.Sander Driessen was very attractive for sure (Robbe didn't allow himself to think about the short brown-hair) but is was also Sander Driessen. An annoying piece of shit.Sander and Robbe enemies to lovers (sort of)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Hold the line

'Goodmorning Ijzermans, how are we doing today?' 

Robbe rolls his eyes when he hears the deep voice behind him. 

He continues to focus on his notes and ignores the boy who takes place on the seat next to him. 

_ There are four main groups of birth control methods: natural, chemical, mechanical and surgical.  _

_ The most common type of birth control pill uses the hormones estrogen and progestin to prevent ovulation. When taken on schedule, the pill is highly effective. About 8% of typical users get pregnant, including those who miss doses. Like all hormonal contraceptives, the pill requires a prescription. _

_ There is also spermicide. _ **** _ It contains a chemical that kills sperm. It comes in the form of foam, jelly, cream, or film that is placed inside the vagina before sex.  _

'I am talking to you?'

The boy wearing a leather jacket grabs his notebook and Robbe sighs while turning his head. A cocky smirk appears on his face when the boy read the notes. 

'Give my notebook back.' 

'Nah, why would you need to learn this? It is not like you are going to use it.' 

The boy leans back on his chair and throws his clunky black shoes on the table. 

'For me, on the other hand, it is very useful.'

'Just give me my notebook back.' 

Robb tries to keep his voice neutral, but he can't help spitting the words out. 

The other boy smile gets bigger, so that is perfectly placed white teeth get visible. 

Sander Driessen, a third-year who is studying graphic arts, also known as the fuckboy or biggest asshole of the entire university. 

Robbe wasn't sure why their paths had crossed. He was studying medicine which was in a different building than the art department. On top of that, Sander and he had like zero things in common. They didn't share the same interest or hobbies. 

They met by accident a few months ago during the intro week. Robbe thought that the artist was the boyfriend of his new roommate Zoë, but it turns out he wasn't. 

They were having an awful awkwardly conversation and Robbe was wondering how on earth Zoë could date such a douchebag until the blond girl suddenly stood behind him, holding hands with her actual boyfriend.

It had been very embarrassing for the younger boy. 

Sander Driessen founded it hilariously and didn't leave him alone after that, much to the dismay of Robbe.

The artist presence seemed to buzz around him like a fly that you can never swat. Every word, movement and breath the older boy performed seemed to infuriate Robbe to no end. He couldn't explain why. 

Maybe it was his cocky behaviour or just his entire imago. The bleached-blond hair, leather jacket, the dark boots, the fucking motorbike and of course the many hookups. The older boy had a girlfriend, after girlfriend, after girlfriend. All the girls were giggly around him. He could get any girl without even trying.

It just screamed cliché. 

Robbe hated cliche with an unhealthy passion. 

'You are still there?' 

A cold fist knocks gently on his forehead.

Robbe sighs and lowers his head again. 'Just leave me alone.' 

'I just got here? Plus I can also sit here. You don't own this place.' 

The younger boy squeezes his eyes together. 

'There are like six other empty tables. Go sit over there.'

Sander takes a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it. 'I am sitting perfectly fine over here.'

'You are not allowed to smoke in here.'

The older boy snorts before he takes a deep inhale, blowing the smoke towards Robbe. 'Am I not? Well, that is too bad then.'

Robbe tries not to cough when the smoke reaches his lungs. He is not going to embarrass himself again. 

'Fine, then I will leave.' 

He grabs his books and laptop and moves to the table by the window, as far a possible from the other boy. 

Sander doesn't even acknowledge it. He is busy with his phone. 

Robbe takes a deep breath before continuing his schoolwork. He has not even started before he smells the lingering scent of tobacco again. 'You forget this.' 

A book is thrown on the table and the smell disappears again before the younger boy can even lookup.

Sander Driessen was a weirdo. To Robbe, it seemed like the older boy had different personalities. One moment he was a pain in the ass and the other moment he was being normal. 

Perhaps he had like a twin brother, but that wouldn't make sense because- 

His thought got interrupted by his phone that bleeps. 

_ Zoë: Are we eating together tonight?  _

_ Robbe: What happened with Senne? _

_ Zoë: Is going out. I want to make lasagne, but that is way too much for one person. _

_ Robbe: I see, I am the second choice _

_ Zoë: Are we eating together or not? _

_ Robbe: I am sorry, I have plans _

_ Zoë:  _ 😔

_ Robbe: Why don't you ask Milan? Or Jana?  _

_ Zoë: It just feels like we haven't done anything together in forever _

_ Robbe: I am free tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps we can go to the mall? It is my mother's birthday soon. I need your advice on a present.  _

_ Zoë: Is good, how late are you home tonight?  _

_ Robbe: I don't know. You don't have to wait for me. _

_ Zoë: What are you going to do?  _

_ Robbe: Just out _

_ Zoë: With who? _

_ Robbe: With some friends _

_ Zoë: Where? _

_ Robbe: Jesus is this a cross-examination or something?  _

_ Zoë: Just looking for a distraction. This class is so damn boring.  _

_ Robbe: Wow, that doesn't like you at all. You are an A+ student behave like one _

_ Zoë: A student. You are the A+ student _

_ Robbe: I hope I still am after this fucking exam which I am supposed to study for right now.  _

_ Zoë: Good luck _ 😘

_ Robbe: Thanks, I need it X _

The boy lets out a deep sigh while he checks the clock. Only three more hours left before he has to leave. 

He grabs his backpack to get his headphones but gets distracted by a small note falling out of his pocket. 

A blush appears on his face while he quickly looks around to check as if no one is there. 

It is a small piece of paper with a portrait of his own face. It is fucking beautiful. He turns around the paper  _ you are such a fucking beautiful angel _ is written across the paper and signed with the usual drawing of a lightning bolt.

Robbe has been getting these kinds of notes since the beginning of the year. He doesn't don't why or from who they are coming from. 

At first, he thought it was his ex-girlfriend, currently friend, Noor, but she denied when he asked. Maybe she was lying, but Robbed doubted that. Noor wasn't the type of person to send mysterious notes. 

Robbe was very confused about it. Why didn't this person just came up to him to talk? He was not intimidating, right? 

The boy snorted to himself. He was a lot of things, but not intimidating. 

The notes were very distracting. Sometimes Robbe would stare at them for hours. They were just so beautiful and well done. The person who drew them was very talented. Also, the kind words made him blush. The artist was a charmer that for sure and definitely not afraid to give compliments. 

So it baffled Robbe why this person couldn't come up to him. 

Robbe tried to figure out who it was. He kept examining people who were unusual nice to him. The girl who helped him up when he fell down the stairs, the guy that once gave him a candy bar. He even suspected Zoë, but that wasn't possible, because he even got notes when she wasn't even close. 

He wasn't sure what the intentions of the sketcher were and it annoyed him more then he would like to admit. Robbe wished he could do something to thank this person because the notes always made his day. Gave him that little bit of extra confidence he desperately needed. 

'You are still here?' 

A girl falls in the seat next to him and Robbe doesn't know how fast he has to hide the note. 

Yasmina raises her eyebrow. 'Are that the test answers or something?' 

The younger boy laughs and puts the note pack in his pocket. He will stare later at it, looking for some kind of clue. 

'Nah, just something boring. Hey, now that you are can you explain something to me.'

The girl grabs her laptop out of her backpack 'sure.'

'I don't understand what they mean with prevent ovation like how does that stop getting pregnant? Also, what do they mean with the menopause, I just don't get it.' 

Yasmina sighs 'Oh, Robbe. Do you really want me to explain that shit?'

The boy lowers his gaze to his notebook 'not really to be honest.’

* * *

Robbe isn't sure what to expect so he also doesn't know how to dress. 

It is just dinner, right? Or does the guy want something more?

He doesn't know the place where they are going to have dinner so that is also not helping. 

Maybe he should wear that tight green shirt Milan gave him a few months ago. It compliments his body and skin tone according to the older man. 

Robbe looks once again through his pile of clothes. He really should get some new ones. Perhaps tomorrow with Zoë. 

He stares at his green worn-out hoodie laying on his chair. A big part of him still wants to wear it tonight. It is big, comfortable and he can hide in it if things turn awkward. But a hoodie may be to warm in a restaurant. 

A ping from his phone interrupts his thought. 

_ Louis: Hey, just checking if you are still up for tonight _

_ Robbe: Yeah, of course, see you in an hour _

_ Louis: Can wait to meet you in person properly x _

Robbe swallows loudly and rubs his face. He must control his nerves otherwise this going to be another disaster. 

He stares at himself for a long time in the mirror. It doesn't help with his nerves. He should have gotten a haircut or something. Robbe knows it is stupid, but he can't help himself. He opens the locked drawer where he keeps all the small notes and drawings. Reading them will perhaps help with his confidence level.  _ Someone in this world thinks that you are beautiful at least, beautiful enough to send mysterious notes to.  _

He takes another deep breath before he grabs his wallet and heads out. 

The restaurant is almost on the other side of town, but he is still almost twenty minutes early. Robbe is not going to lie, it is a sketchy neighbourhood. 

Teenagers smoking and laughing loudly, lots of tattoo shops, cars that look like they can fall apart any second, shisha lounges and if Robbe is not mistaken the lingering smell of weed. 

It reminds him of his friends back home that we were absolute stoners.

He misses them sometimes, but they still see each other so now and then. They all went their separate way almost a year ago. Jens went studying in the Netherlands, Aaron had to repeat the year and Moyo stayed in Antwerp. 

Robbe was happy that Yasmina also went to Brussels so that he wasn't entirely alone even though Yasmina kept living at home. 

Yasmina was the one who introduced him to Zoë who was looking for a new roommate since her old one went to live with his boyfriend. 

He and the blond girl clicked immediately so that was arranged. She showed him around town and told him a lot of things about the university. Her boyfriend was already studying there. 

Brussels felt like home after not even a month. Robbe felt like he belonged in this place for some reason. Antwerp was too young and too cool for him. 

He felt more at ease surround with old buildings and architecture. 

It was also a relief that he could move away from home. He loved his mother more than anything, but living together didn't work for them anymore. They both needed space. 

Robbe had finally the chance to explore himself without curfews or having to stay home to look out for his mother. No, he was free to do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted. It confirmed his suspicion, he was in fact gay. 

It took some time to get used to it, but it went a lot easier since he was already done with high school. 

Robbe had already met more queer people in Brussels then during his entire childhood in Antwerp. 

It didn't make it easier to find someone to date though. 

Robbe never admitted it out loud, but he wanted a relationship more than anything. He had tried to go on dates with guys he met on the internet, because how else he was going to find someone? He thought it would be easy, but it wasn't. Most guys just wanted the sex and Robbe couldn't do that, not the for the first time. 

He was always way too nervous to go all the way. He was fine with a handjob or blowjob because he also had his needs, but full-on sex with a stranger wasn't for him. 

It had been a while since he got on a date. He was busy with school and didn't have time to date until he met Louis who he met vaguely at a party of Milan. Louis was a friend of Milan's boyfriend. 

The older boy had gotten his number through him. 

They had been talking a lot the past two weeks before they finally decided to go on a date together. 

Louis was a nice and kind person. He was calm and smart. 

Nothing too special, but it was enough for Robbe. 

He knew that Louis was out the closed and he wouldn't get catfished. 

'Hey, you are already here?' 

A tall adolescent with brown hair and blue eyes was walking towards him. Louis looked different then Robbe remembered. He didn't remind the piercings and the fact that the boy was like a giant. 

Robbe had been drunk to be fair. 

'Yeah, how are you doing?'

Louis gives him a quick kiss on his cheek. 'I am doing great. What about you?'

The man smelled like peppermint and heavy cologne. 

'I am good.' 

There was an awkward silence and Robbe wanted to hit himself. 

'Shall we go inside?'

The other boy nodded and opened the door 'after you'. 

It started off rocky, but it was getting better. Robbe was actually enjoying himself. 

Louis was an interesting person. He had finished school last year and went backpacking for six months now he had his own small company in Brussels. 

It was going so much better than Robbe had hoped. Louis insisted on paying because he knew what it was like to be a broke college student. 

Robbe had protested, but the other boy had winked and told him he could pay the second time. 

Now they were standing in front of the small café having a small talk. Robbe is doubting if he should kiss the older boy but Louis has already decided. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss against the smaller boy's lips. 

'If that isn't mine mister Ijzermans. Long time no see.'

Robbe staggers when a heavy arm is put over his shoulder and pulls him back. 

A big hand on his waist keeps him in balance. 'Easy now.'

Louis stares at the boy that showed up out of nowhere. 

'And you are?'

'Sander Driessen, a pleasure to meet you and who are you?'

'Louis, may I ask what your business is here?' The tall boy sounds as annoyed as Robbe is feeling. 

'Just wanted to talk to Ijzermans for a second.'

Robbe feels a blush creeping up his face. What the hell does Sander think he is doing? 

'Well, then you have to wait. We were kind of in the middle of something.' 

Sander nods understandably but doesn't let go of the younger boy. 

'It is good to see you got over me so quickly, baby if though means settling for less.' It takes a few seconds to process the words that just came out of the artist's mouth. 

Louis gives him a strange look. 'That is your ex?'

Robbe feels like he lost his tongue. He keeps staring at Sander who looks away. 

'Hello? I am talking to you, Robbe? Is that your ex?' 

'No, he-'

'Yes, I am.'

Louis nods slowly while looks from Robbe to Sander. 'I get it already.'

'Wait there is nothing to get. We are not together.'

'But you are still in love with him.' 

Louis pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. 'Nice to meet you, Robbe.' 

The tall boy unlocks his car and pulls up with grumbling engine. 

Robbe is nailed to the floor. What the fuck? 

Sander is still holding him. 

'I- .. You-? What do you think you are doing?'

'He deals drugs.'

Robbe shakes his head 'What?'

'Trust me on this, I am doing you a favour. He is not boyfriend material'

'How do you know that?' Robbe crosses his arms. 'And who says I am looking for a boyfriend. Maybe I just wanted a quick shag. 

Sander smirks at him. 'Sorry then, but we both know that is not true.'

'You didn't answer my question. How do you know him then?' 

'I let him fuck me once in exchange for some drugs.'

Robbe's mouth falls open. 

'You are gay?'

Sander snorts while rolling a blunt. 'Why do you sound so surprised?'

Robbe brain malfunctions. 

'You date girls all the time?'

'I date boys and girls all the time.'

'And drugs dealers apparently.'

Sander's lips part slightly when he puts the joint in his mouth. Robbe tries not to look at the tongue that moistens the blunt. 

'Tss, that was a joke. Do you think I would let him fuck me? I have standards

you know.'

The other boy is talking so casually it makes Robbe see red. What does this dude think? Why was he interfering in something that clearly wasn't his business? 

'Fuck you, Driessen.'

The green eyes of the artist drop so quick that Robbe almost thinks he imagined it. 'Say a place and time, Ijzermans.'

The cocky smile is back on his face and Robbe feels so frustrated that he wants to cry. 

'Do you think this is funny?' 

Sander blows out some smoke. 'I have seen funnier things, but I think it is quite amazing. The look on you face when that dude said you were in love with me.'

The artist doesn't look him into the eyes

'You are such a goddamn dickhead! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find someone that actually wants to date me? That doesn't want just sex? You have ruined everything.' Robbe voices skip. 

It stays silent for a while. Sander throws his joint on the ground. 

'I don't believe that.' 

Robbe inhales deeply and tries to keep his voice steady 'what?'

Sander lifts his head, his eyes are greener than ever. 

'That no one wants to date you unless it is for sex.' 

The tone of the older boy is weird. It almost sounds like he is mocking Robbe. 

'You can't relate for sure.' 

A grin appears on Sander's face. 'I relate way more than you think.' 

'Whatever Driessen, fuck you. What are you even doing here?'

'Hanging with the boys.'

Sander lights up a cigarette and Robbe takes that as his cue to leave. 

'Be careful in this neighbourhood maybe I should bring you home.'

Robbe snorts and flips the other boy off. 

* * *

'This shirt would look so cute on you!'

'Yeah, maybe.'

Robbe is scrolling through his phone not paying attention to the girl who is standing next to him. 

Suddenly his phone is being taken away and he is being dragged out of the store. 

'Time for tea.' 

The smile on Zoë's face isn't promising. 

'I don't like tea that much.'

'A coffee then, my shout.' 

'That is not-'

'Shuss Robbe let me treat you.'

It is nice to catch up with Zoë again. Even though they live in the same apartment they don't see each other as much as they would like. Due to school schedules, work and after school activities. 

Zoë just finished a story about Milan and stares at him.

'What?'

'So when were you going to tell me you went on a date last night?' 

Robbe feels his cheeks heat up. 

'How do you know that?'

'I am not stupid, Robbe. With who did you go?'

'Louis, a friend of Milan's boyfriend.'

She takes a sip of her tea. 'And I assume it didn't go well?' 

'What makes you think that?'

'Maybe it has to do with the fact you have been acting miserable the whole afternoon?'

Robbe lowers his eyes 'I am sorry.' 

The girl brushes his hand softly 'don't be sorry. Why didn't you tell me?'

The brown-haired boy shrugs 'It was just weird and I know you are against dating people you met on the internet.' 

Zoë sighs 'Robbe, you didn't meet him through the internet and even if you did you have to tell me! What if something goes wrong?' 

'I can take care of myself.'

'You went on a date with a drug dealer.' 

Robbe stares at the girl across him. 'How do you know that?'

Zoë takes another sip 'everyone knows that.'

She scratches her nose. 

'I didn't.'

'Robbe, there are so many cute guys on the campus. Why don't you try to date them?'

'They aren't gay.'

'Just because you assume that everyone is straight doesn't mean they are.'

Robbe starts to sputter 'that is not true.' 

'Is it not?'

The younger boy starts to rub his face. 'I don't know how to walk up to someone and just say 'hey do you want to go on a date with me?' or something like that.'

'Maybe you don't have to.'

'What?'

'Why don't you let people approach you?' 

Robbe snorts and drinks the last bit of his coffee. 'As if that ever happens.'

Zoe sighs and shakes her head. 'For someone who is so smart, you can be so dumb sometimes.'

'Hey!'

'What about those notes?'

'Can you read minds or something?' 

Zoë holds her hands up in defence. 'I was going to do some washing and I found them on your bed. They are cute, do you know from who they are?'

Robbe shakes his head 'I wish I did. I want to thank that person, but is quite difficult since I don't have a clue of who it is.' 

Zoë gives him a soft smile 'I am sure he will reveal himself soon.'

'He?'

'Or she.'

Zoë gulps down the last bit of her tea. 'Let's go Ijzermans, we have some shopping to do.'

* * *

Robbe finally feels like he can breathe again. He just had his last exam and he is quite sure he passed it. He knew almost every answer.

'And? Did you kill it?'

Yasmina grabs her backpack before they head outside. 'I hope so. What about you?'

'Easier than expected. Did you know the answer to question twelve?'

'What was that?'

'The unnatural menopause?'

Yasmine gives him a wink. 

'I just wrote down what you told me to be honest.'

The girl laughs and nudges him with her elbow. 

'Do you want to sit in the park for a while? The weather is nice.'

Robbe nods and takes a deep inhale. Finally, the summer break can start at least if he has passed all his exams. 

It busy outside. Students of all ages and departments are celebrating the end of the exams. 

They find Zoë and another blond girl sitting in the grass watching a group of boy wrestle. 

'And how did it go?'

'Good, I think.'

Zoë gives him a pat on his shoulder 'good to hear.'

'What is going on there? Yasmine nods towards the boys. 

The bleach-blond girl rolls her eyes 'boys being idiots as usual. Oh, wait I believe it is my idiot's turns.' 

Senne tackles another boy with brown-hair who turns them around. 

The boys are equal to each other. It is impossible to say who is winning because it changes every second. Robbe isn't that much fun of violence or anything to do with fights, but he is not going to lie, it is quite entertaining to watch. 

They stop until a blond boy keeps them apart. 

'A tie' 

'For now' adds the other brown-haired boy. 

'For now' Senne agrees.

The other boy turns around and takes his shirt off and Robbe doesn't know how to move anymore. 

He just realises that it is Sander. He recognises the boots and the voice. 

Only the hair doesn't match. 

Robbe's mouth falls open when he looks at the older boy's chest.

There is a tattoo of lighting bolt right above his heart. 

The exact same lighting bolt in blue and red as on his notes. 

That can't be fucking true. 

He tries to think of a counter-argument, but he doesn't find any. It makes perfect sense. There was always a note in his pocket or bag after he had seen Sander. 

But it couldn't be true right? 

Why would Sander do that? The boy had absolutely no reason to. 

'Are you here, Robbe?' 

Yasmina waves her hand in front of him and follows his gaze. 

'Ah, I see why you are distracted.' 

Robbe can feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. 'I am not distracted just thinking about the exam.'

'I am sure you are.' 

Robbe starts to play with the grass. He doesn't know how to process this. 

* * *

Robbe would describe falling asleep as like being caught in a carousel of thoughts. Every idea, notion and event from his day would replay in his mind, demanding analysis before he could be allowed to sleep. And then finally when the carousel came to a stop and his mind was able to meander freely in the random thought that is the precursor of sleep, he would often realize that he was close to drifting off and his anxiety would start the carousel up all over again. It was a never-ending spiral. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Sander. He turned the light on again and looked at the notes for the hundredth time that night. 

Fucking Sander Driessen of all people. 

The truth is, that Robbe didn't know how to feel about this. 

Sander Driessen was very attractive for sure (Robbe didn't allow himself to think about the short brown-hair) but is was also Sander Driessen. An annoying piece of shit. 

Robbe didn't want to believe that the artist had a crush on him. Maybe it was just a stupid prank, but why would the boy continue it for almost a year? 

Robbe's head was starting to hurt, nothing made sense at all. 

He let his body fall back on the bed. He would deal with this tomorrow. 

* * *

To say he was nervous wat an understatement. Robbe was sure that his heart had never beaten faster. Not even when he was being chased by the police after Noor had gotten them into some stupid trouble. 

He had just texted Sander through Facebook straight up as Jens would do. Asking if they could meet up

What was the worse thing that could happen? 

The older boy had replied rather quickly with a simple yes. Robbe had texted him the location of a small café and now he was waiting. He was early as always, but this was the first time he hated it. He couldn't distract himself and kept staring outside.

His nerves got worse when he saw a motorbike appearing in the street. 

It was the first time Robbe allowed himself to really look at Sander. Fuck that boy was hot. 

The brown-hair was something different but in a good way. 

'Hello, Ijzermans.'

Sander takes place on the seat across Robbe who mutters a quick reply. 

A waitress walks immediately their way. 

'Hello Sander' her tone is flirty 'can I get you anything?' 

The artist doesn't really look at her 'Just a black coffee. Do you want anything?'

He raises his eyebrow and Robbe points at his cup 'I have got something already.' 

The girl keeps staring at Sander, but the boy doesn't notice it. 

'You wanted to meet up?'

Sander's voice sounds neutral. The girl finally gets the hint and leaves. 

Robbe nods slowly, he doesn't know what to say anymore. 

'What is wrong? Is this about that dude? I am sorry, I-'

'Are you the one sending me notes?' 

Robbe just blurts it out. 

Sander leans back in his chairs. 'It took you damn long to find out. Do you know how many hints I have dropped?'

‘What kind of hints?’

Sander sits up a little straighter in his chair. ‘The David Bowie lightning bolt?’

‘Who?’

The artist shakes his head. ‘Everyone knows I am obsessed with him. It is all over my Instagram.’

‘And I am supposed to know that you have Instagram?

‘You follow Zoë and Senne who both have pictures posted with me in it and I follow you myself.’

Robbe stares into the green eyes from the boy across him. Beautiful green eyes that speak a thousand words. 

'I just don't understand it. Why would you do all of that?'

Sander chuckles softly and rubs his eyes. 

'Why do you think?'

'It doesn't make sense? You walk up to me all the time and talk to me? Why would you give me anonymous notes?'

'A coffee, you sure I can't get you anything else? The waitress is back. Her hair is no longer sitting in a ponytail and she flutters her eyes towards Sander. 'Nah, I am good thanks.'

The artist keeps his gaze on Robbe. 

'I have walked up to you and told you that you were beautiful. You laughed at me. It was the first day of class.’'

Sander sounds upset which is causing an error in Robbe's brain. 

'I don't get it?'

The boy across him takes a deep breath. 'Robbe, you haven't left my mind since I laid my eyes on you during that intro week. You are everything I have ever wanted. I didn't know you, but I just knew that you were the one for me. Talking and flirting is easy for me but not with you. Everything I said seemed to land wrong and I didn't know what to do. I needed to let you know everything I said was genuine.'

'So you sent me notes?'

The older boy takes a sip of his coffee but puts it down quickly. 'Fuck that is way too hot. I am sorry, what were you saying?'

'Why did you sent me notes and not ask me on a date or anything?'

'I was scared?'

Robbe snorts 'Your appearance scream confidence.'

A sad smile appears on the face of the artist. 

'Fake your confidence and how sure you are of yourself. And eventually, it will start happening.'

Robbe stays silent for a while. He never thought about the boy underneath the leather jacket, bleach blond hair or the black boots. He always thought about the fact that Sander was typical fuckboy. 

'What do you want from me, Sander? 

'I just want to date you more than anything in the world.'

'Well, do we consider this our first date?'

Sander lifts his head so quick that Robbe can hear a bone snap. 

'You are serious?'

The younger boy nods slowly 'I am serious.' 

A beautiful smile appears on the face of the artist. 'We will not consider this as our first date. We are going to do something cool.' 

'Like?'

'Let me surprise you, angel.'

Robbe gets goosebumps all over his body. He has read the word angel many times before, but hearing Sander saying it so casually is doing things to him. 

'Okay, tell me a place and time.' 

Sander stands up, chucks his coffee down 'Right now.' 

'Okay.'

'Okay.'

The artist holds his hand out, but Robbe hesitates to take it. 'This isn't like a prank or anything right?'

Sander snorts and drags him out of the cafe 'Not that I am aware of.'

'Where are we going?'

'It is a surprise' the older boy hands him a helmet and a jacket. 

'Sander, I am not sure-'

'This is a good idea, I promise you. Just hold on tight.' 

It is fucking terrifying but amazing at the same time. Crossing over the highway, hands wrapped around the artist's waist, the wind gusting in his ears, the speed. 

Robbe is happy when they have reached their destination. The salty smell and the calming sound of waves helps a little, but he can't help trembling a little bit when he gets off the bike. Sander snorts softly and places his big hands around Robbe's waist.

'Did you like it?'

'Fucking horrifying, but I can see why you like it.'

An angelic smile appears on the older boy's face. 'You better get used to it because I am planning on taking you all across the world.'

The artist is leaning and softly pulling Robbe towards him. 

'Oh yeah? Where are we going?'

Robbe can't stop staring at the older boy's lips that are getting dangerously close. 

'Everywhere.'

'Where do we start?'

Sander closes the gap between their lips but pulls back so quick that Robbe isn't sure if it really happened. 

'My bedroom, there are a lot of things to explore there.'

The younger boy rolls his eyes. 

'Kiss me again.'

Sander leans back slightly. 'You want me to kiss you?'

Robbe nods impatiently. 

'Well take matters in your own hands then.'

The smaller boy sighs before he stands on his tiptoes to reach the lips of the artist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my break from works almost starts. I have to work Friday, Saturday and Sunday and then I am free for almost ten days. So be prepared because I am planning on writing a lot.


End file.
